Program RACE Run Away Children Experiment
by The-Dream-Waker
Summary: Program R.A.C.E. Prologue: Welcome to our site! We provide you food, protection and freedom! We are the run away children's hope! Dear boy\girl we will help you run away from your family and home, to start a new life full of excitement and joy, you just have to contact us and we will come as soon as possible to rescue you and your friends of course .
1. Prologue

Program R.A.C.E.

Prologue:

Welcome to our site!

We provide you food, protection and freedom! We are the run_away_children's hope!

Dear boy\girl we will help you run away from your family and home, to start a new life full of excitement and joy, you just have to contact us and we will come as soon as possible to rescue you (and your friends of course). We will send our best agents to retrieve you, then we will take you to our HQ and give a detailed map of the world in which there are marks that indicate where we are, in that way you will always have food supplies and medicines.

What are you waiting for? Click the button below to have contact information, we are eagerly waiting for you!


	2. Chapter 1: The meeting

The meeting:

5:50 am. The buzz of a clock. A girl groaned while getting up from her warm and cozy bed. She put on some clothes, black tights and a white shirt with some dark grey running shoes. She slowly reached the mirror that was standing in the bathroom. Blonde curly hair, blue eyes, a little potato like noes, freckles and a skin colored mouth. She looked like an average typical girl. She washed her face with cold water to wake up, cursing her idea. The cold water had merely made her shiver a bit and only woken her up a little. After getting out of the bathroom, the girl opened her wardrobe and took a bag that was already full of things. Trying not to be heard, she went to the kitchen and took something to eat. She carefully returned into her bedroom and locked the door.  
"Okay Grace, you have to do it, you cannot give up now," She said to herself.  
Grace opened her window and jumped out, leaving a letter behind her. She started running toward the woods next to her house. "The meeting was at 6:30 am. Let's see what time it is now…6:17. Great, I'm gonna make it!"  
Although she was tired and wanted to sleep, Grace was happy. Finally her dreams were coming true, she could be a free spirit, and she wouldn't take commands anymore from anyone. She would be able to do what she wanted and decide things for herself. Finally she was getting the freedom that she had always desired. She was also finally going to be in charge of her life. Grace, after running for about 15 minutes, finally arrived at the meeting point.  
"It's 6:32 and there's still no one here…where are they?" She wondered.  
Grace felt anxiety rising within her. She was only 2 minutes late and they were already going away without her? She looked around the thick forest trying to see if anyone might be coming. Then out of nowhere, a feminine voice came from the bushes.  
"Mrs. Powell I suppose?" Asked a woman that walked out of the bushes. She was wearing a long black buttoned coat, jeans and jet black boots. She walked towards Grace, who had almost had a heart attack just by the sound of hearing the woman's voice coming from nowhere.  
"A-Are you one of the agents of the RAC site?" She asked nervously.  
"Of course, sweetie, who do you think would be here so early?" The lady responded laughing, Grace could feel her face grow red fore she felt silly that she didn't think it was one of the agents from the RAC site. "My name is Donna by the way; it's nice to meet you Grace Powell."  
"It's nice to meet you too," Grace smiled.  
"Now sweetie if you could just follow me," Donna said as she reached out her hand towards Grace and she grabbed it.  
She led Grace deep into the woods, and at the end of them there was a huge jet. Grace stopped walking and looked in awe at the flying vehicle.  
"Are we gonna ride that?" She asked, and then mentally face palmed herself for asking such a stupid question.  
Donna then answered, "Well if you have any problems with that, we can always use the Jeep." Grace shook her head and started walking toward the jet. "Before going in, let me take your bag sweetie." Donna offered.  
Grace knew she couldn't say no so she reluctantly handed it over to her. When she finally entered the jet, she saw a bunch of kids around her age that were sitting on the jet seats, waiting for the vehicle to start moving. There was only one seat left and Grace slowly walked towards it. When she was finally settled down, Donna gave everyone some headphones with a microphone attached and put on the pair that she had for herself.  
Then she began to talk, "Boys and girls welcome! As few of you know I'm Donna, and I will be assisting you throughout the flight. Now if you could just listen to me for a moment…we have our new and last member of the day: Grace Powell! Let her feel like she is home."  
After said "speech" Donna went to where the pilot was and sat next to him. No one dared to say a word. There was an awkward silence for what seemed an eternity, and then they took off.  
Too bad there isn't any sort of window here, Grace sighing thought. She glanced around the plane trying to avoid as much possible eye contact with the others. Unfortunately, that didn't work. She found herself looking at a ginger kid that was in front of her. He was staring at her too. Grace didn't know what to do. She knew she had to break the ice but didn't know how to, instead, luckily for her, he did.  
"Hey," He said  
"Uh…hey," She responded sheepishly.  
"You must be Grace, I'm Kyle."  
"N-nice to meet you Kyle."  
"So…why are you here?" He asked curiously.  
"To escape from my family…"  
"I had guessed that."  
After that Kyle turned around and closed his eyes. Such a strange guy… She thought.  
There was a loud Ping like sound that woke up Kyle, and then Grace heard the voice of Donna.  
"The flight will be longer than expected due to weather conditions. You may want to rest for now until we get there. If you look at your left you will see a red handle." Everyone turned their head and looked at it. "Once you pull that up, a drawer under your seat will open and in that you will find a pillow and a blanket. Good night!" Donna finished, and there was that Ping sound again and then everyone got their things.  
After few minutes, the lights were turned off and everything went silent, again. It was about 5 maybe 6 hours later that Grace woke up. The lights were still off, but her eyes were adapting to the darkness around her. She could see the others sleeping, except for the girl at her right. She was watching her and vice versa. She was about 8 years old, from what Grace could see. The little girl looked at her shyly, and looked nervous to speak. It was Grace this time that broke the ice. Dealing with a kid is easier than with a boy your age, she thought.  
Whispering she said "Hey! My name is Grace, what's yours?"  
But there was no response. The girl looked at Grace with curiosity and simply nodded, and then the lights were switched on. One after another the runaways woke up. They stretched their legs and arms as much as they could. Now that there was light Grace saw that the girl had a chocolate colored skin, green eyes and brown short hair. She was smiling at her, but she was still not talking. Maybe she isn't American? Grace thought and just sighed.  
"She's mute." Kyle said, suddenly talking.  
"Oh…how did you know?" Asked Grace, still a little bit confused.  
"Let's just say we had time to make new acquaintances…" He simply responded.  
Poor girl, so little and already so much has been taken away from her…I have to admit she has a strong spirit within her. To still be able to smile like that…the poor thing…  
"We will be landing in 10. Please fasten your seat bells if you didn't do so already," The pilot spoke.  
The only ones who didn't fasten their seat belts were the twin brothers that occupied the last two places in Grace's row. The door next Kyle and Grace opened and Donna walked out. Smiling she said her good morning to everyone and prepared for the landing. Soon they landed and the door of the jet was finally opened again. Grace just couldn't stay calm. Finally, her life would become something more….more….exciting!  
"This flight was pretty long, I must admit, but we are finally here in our HQ! Now, if you could all just follow my instructions. First of all: I know you are all excited, but try to contain it and don't do anything foolish. Second: choose a person to stay with…" A hand was raised at this point. It was of a girl around the age of 16 with black hair and dark eyes, but Donna ignored her and continued speaking "…since the rooms have only two beds, there will be only two people per bedroom. Males and females will be divided of course. On the first floor there are the dormitories; the left wing will be for girl while the right one will be for boys. Third: as soon as you will enter the structure you will be greeted by the members including old runaways and our agents. Fourth and last point. Do not, and I repeat, do not go down the stairs and enter the door numbered 51. Punishment will be hard on the ones that will break this important rule." The face of Donna seemed to become severe on the last point.  
I wonder what's in there…. Grace wondered.  
After the little "speech" Donna gave, there were low whispers and some exchange of eyes between the teens. Grace and the others started to unfasten their belts and got up. They had left their head-microphones on their seats. I wonder when I will get my bag back…Grace thought. Then she felt something tugging her shirt down. When she looked down, she saw the little mute girl standing before her. Grace looked at her confused, trying to figure out what she wanted. Finally Grace immediately grasped what the little girl wanted.  
"You want to stay with me right?" Grace asked friendly. The little girl nodded. "Okay then, it will be my pleasure." Grace smiled and the girl returned it with a big grin.  
Kyle, silent as ever, walked toward Grace and whispered something in her ears. "That girl's name is Alicia," He quickly left after that.  
Alicia…such a cute name! Grace thought as she smiled.  
"I see that everyone has chosen his or her partner. Good! Now you 16 follow me please," Donna said as she started walking out of the jet. Soon everybody was out. The view was the one of a somewhat desert. There wasn't any sand but it was arid and windy. The ground was a bit dry and the earth was bit cracked. It was like it hadn't rained in a while. Grace looked at her surroundings in complete amazement. It was sure for her and the others, how well organized they were, in such isolated place nobody would come to search somebody. Grace could see Donna smiling at the incredulous faces. She snapped her fingers twice before getting the attention of everybody. Instead of speaking, she continued walking. After walking for several minutes, they arrived at a gigantic rock. Donna just stood there, probably doing something, because then the rock suddenly raised itself by some really good mechanics and you could catch glimpse of stairs underneath it.  
"Come on don't be so stupefied, you still haven't saw our best tricks, now start walking down the stairs I will be just behind you," She then smiled.


End file.
